nikkdisneylover8390_spoofs_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Taran Claus is Comin' to Town
Taran Claus is Comin' to Town is Nikkdisneylover8390's seventh movie spoof and second Christmas spoof of Santa Claus is Comin' to Town. It appeared on Youtube on November 22, 2013. ''Cast: *Baby Kris Kingle - Roshan (Ice Age)'' *''Young Kris Kringle - Pinocchio'' *''Adult Kris Kringle - Taran (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Geppetto (Pinocchio)'' *''Jessica - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''S.D. Kluger - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Topper - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Winter Warlock - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas)'' *''Burgermeister Meisterburger - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Grimsby - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers)'' *''Tanta Kringle - Madame Adelaide Bonfamille (The Aristocats)'' *''Kringle Bros - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan)'' *''Burgermeister's Soldiers - Frollo's Soldiers (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)'' *''Children - Various Kids'' *''Townsmen - Various Men'' *''Townswomen - Various Women'' *''The Doctor - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Nervous Homeowner - Walter (The Muppets)'' *''Dasher - Bernard (The Rescuers)'' *''Dancer - Mickey Mouse'' *''Prancer - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo)'' *''Vixen - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Comet - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Cupid - Roquefort (The Aristocats)'' *''Donner - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Blitzen - Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Rudolph - Fievel (An American Tail)'' *''Ebenezer Scrooge-like-man - Ebenezer Scrooge (The Muppet Christmas Carol)'' *''Department Store Worker - Fairy Mary (Tinker Bell)'' *''CEO Businessman - Mayor (The Powerpuff Girls)'' ''Chapters: #Taran Claus is Comin' to Town Part 1 - Newsreel/Introduction'' #''Taran Claus is Comin' to Town Part 2 - Baby Roshan'' #''Taran Claus is Comin' to Town Part 3 - Making Toys/"The First Toymakers to the King"'' #''Taran Claus is Comin' to Town Part 4 - Taran Starts His Journey'' #''Taran Claus is Comin' to Town Part 5 - Taran Comes to Town/"No More Toymakers to the King"'' #''Taran Claus is Comin' to Town Part 6 - Meet Eilonwy/"Be Prepared to Pay"'' #''Taran Claus is Comin' to Town Part 7 - Taran in Trouble'' #''Taran Claus is Comin' to Town Part 8 - Jack Turns Good/"One Foot in Front of the Other"'' #''Taran Claus is Comin' to Town Part 9 - The Magic Snowball/Taran Delivers More Toys'' #''Taran Claus is Comin' to Town Part 10 - Chimneys and Stockings/Under Arrest'' #''Taran Claus is Comin' to Town Part 11 - "My World is Beginning Today"'' #''Taran Claus is Comin' to Town Part 12 - Eilonwy's Escape Plan/Taran Grows Whiskers'' #''Taran Claus is ComIn' to Town Part 13 - Taran Changes His Name/Taran and Eilonwy's "Wedding Song"'' #''Taran Claus is Comin' to Town Part 14 - New Home/Geppetto Makes a Resolution'' #''Taran Claus is Comin' to Town Part 15 - Finale'' #''Taran Claus is Comin' to Town Part 16 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970)'' ''Clips From Films Used: *The Black Cauldron (1985)'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''Peter Pan (1953)'' *''Return to Neverland (2002)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''Kronk's New Groove (2005)'' *''The Aristocats (1970)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)'' *''Kingdom Hearts 2 (2006)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983)'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''Anastasia (1997)'' *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002)'' *''Lilo and Stitch (2002)'' *''Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963)'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)'' *''Aladdin (1992)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''Oliver and Company (1988)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001)'' *''Bambi (1942)'' *''Bambi 2 (2006)'' *''Charlotte's Web (1973)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)'' *''Monsters Inc. (2001)'' *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992)'' *''The Muppets (2011)'' *''Sleeping Beauty (1959)'' *''The Prince and the Pauper (1990)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''Tinker Bell (2008)'' *''Toy Story (1995)'' ''Voices: *Fred Astaire'' *''Mickey Rooney'' *''Robie Lester'' *''Keenan Wynn'' *''Paul Frees'' *''Joan Gardner'' *''Greg Thomas'' *''Dina Lynn'' *''Andrea Sacino'' *''Dina Lynn'' *''Gary White'' *''Greg Thomas'' *''Grant Bardsley'' *''Susan Sheridan'' *''John Byner'' *''Chris Sarandon'' *''George C. Scott'' *''Joe Flynn'' *''David Spade'' *''Dickie Jones'' *''Michael Caine, Kathryn Beaumont, Mary Gibbs'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''Baddwing'' *''Westminster Children's Choir'' ''Dedicated To: *Jules Bass'' *''Arthur Rankin Jr.'' *''Fred Astaire'' *''Mickey Rooney'' ''Trivia: *This is the second Christmas made by Nikkdisneylover8390. The first being Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse.'' *''This is Eilonwy's first full-length appearence in a movie-spoof. Her first appearence was a cameo in The Secret of NIMH (Human Style).'' *''Both Santa Claus is Comin' to Town and The Aristocats were released in 1970.'' Category:Movie Spoofs